The present invention relates to communication equipment and more particularly, the invention relates to a peripheral equipment apparatus for testing telephone outlets or the like, and to be connected to a communication network or system. The apparatus, in particular, is a handset, which includes a microphone, a speaker and dial facilities as well as the necessary circuitry for linkage to the communication's network or system.
The known test equipment for telephone networks is usually constructed so that the ear phone or speaker as well as the microphone are more or less exposed, and are, therefore, continuously subjected to the environment. Thus, dust and dirt will readily accumulate and there is little, if any protection of the equipment against abuse, impacts, etc. Such test equipment may well be also subjected to rough handling, for example, outdoors or in plants or other manufacturing facilities. The quality of the communication must be expected to suffer generally, and specific items may be damaged rendering the device sooner or later useless.